Gift For White Sugar
by jimbbb
Summary: Kejutan aniversarry ini sangat mengejutkan bagi min yoongi. bagaimana tidak kekasih mesum nya park jimin memberikan sebuah hadiah yang sangat mengesankan untuk dirinya. Pairing Park Jimin Min Yonggi (MinYoon). Rated Matrure. Not child area.


**Title : Gift For White Sugar**  
 **Author : Jimb**  
 **Rate : T-M**  
 **Genre : Romance Mpreg**  
 **Pairing : Park Jimin and Min Yoongi (Minyoon)**  
 **Suports cast : All member BTS**  
 **N.B : Ff ini di buat untuk baby sugar (Roleplayer) dan semua cerita ini hampir 98,99% dari kisah cinta jimb and sugar...**

 **Warning**  
 **BXB**

4 Bulan telah berlalu sejak namja tampan bertubuh tegap dan sexy itu memilih namja berparas manis dan lebih tua 2 tahun darinya untuk menjadi kekasihnya itu. Semua masa - masa selama itu telah mereka lalui bersama meskipun tidak selalu berjalan dengan lurus tapi dengan saling menyayangi mereka akan tetap bersama sampai suatu saatnya mereka harus terpisahkan oleh maut.

Park Jimin seorang vocalis dan dancer dari boy grup asal korea selatan yang bernama BTS itu yang telah membuat seorang Rapper bermulut pedas dan sangat tajam itu dapat luluh hanya karena tatapan sexy dari Jimin, diaadalah Min Yoongi.

Entah sihir apa yang membuat Yoongi bisa gila hanya karena tatapan dan sentuhan hangat nya itu selalu membuat jantungnya berdetak di atas batas normal, dan seakan ada kupu - kupu berterbangan di dalam perutnya saat jimin mulai melakukan skinsip dengannya, seperti berciuman contohnya atau lebih dari itu.

Yoongi sedang terduduk di kasur kesayangannya sambil menyederkan punggungnya ke pinggir ranjang, dia sedang kesal tentu saja. Kekasihnya bocahnya tidak membalas pesan kakao talk nya dari tadi pagi saat dia bangun tidur sampai malam hari seperti ini dia masih belum membalasnya padahal sudah tertera di dalam pesannya jika pesan yang di kirim Yoongi itu sudah Jimin baca namun namja pendek itu juga tetap tidak membalasnya. Padahal besok adalah hari jadi mereka dan Yoongi ingin sekali berada di pelukan jimin saat mereka akan melewati jam yang menujukan pukul 00:00 dan menjadi tanggal 15.

"Si bodoh itu tetap tidak mau membalas pesanku, apa hoseok lebih penting? huh sebenarnya siapa kekasih jimin? aku atau hoseok? menyebalkan sekali..."

Yoongi menghela nafasnya kasar dan terus mengumpati kekasih tampannya itu. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menyeret jimin dari ruang latihan dancenya dan membawa jimin ke kamarnya tapi dia juga ingin jimin yang datang ke padanya sendiri tanpa di paksa oleh dirinya.

"Menyebalkan Park Jimin akan ku kuliti kau jika pulang ke dorm, jangan harap kau bisa menyentuhku..."

Yoongi berteriak seperti orang yang kesurupan hingga akhirnya pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menampakan sesosok namja cantik berlari ke arahnya sambil mamasang raut wajah yang panik.

"Yaak Min Yoongi waeyeo?..." Seokjin bertanya sambil mengguncangkan tubuh yoongi yang sedang diam dan pandangan matanya yang kosong.

Yoongi menoleh ke arah seokjin dengan pandangan yang malas namun tersirat dari sorot matanya bahwa dia sedang bersedih.

"Ani. Lebih baik hyung kembali ke kamarmu dan bermesraan bersama si Namjoon itu, tak perlu mengkhawatirkan ku..."

Seokjin mendengus mendengar penuturan Yoongi yang menurutnya seperti menyindirnya dengan Namjoon yang memang selalu lengket seperti permen karet yang terinjak oleh sepatu.

"Yaak kau ini sebenarnya kenapa Yoongi-ah? apa kau sedang kesal karna jimin lebih memilih berlatih bersama hoseok di banding menemanimu dan memelukmu erat huh?..."

Seokjin berbicara panjang lebar kepada dongsaeng gulanya tanpa menjeda semua kata- kata yang ia keluarkan. ouggh dan itu membuat Yoongi menutup mata dan telingannya secara bersamaan.

"Hyung kau berisik sekali seperti jimin, pergilahsana aku ingin tidur besok masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan.."

Yoongi membaringkan tubuhnya dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut berwarna biru kesukaan jimin, ia sedang tidak ingin mendengar apapun yang berhubungan dengan kekasih pendeknya itu.

"Yoongi-ah dengarkan aku. Jimin itu sangat menyayangimu bahkan mencintaimu. banyak wanita dan uke yang lebih cantik dan manis darimu yang mengejarnya dan ingin menjadi kekasihnya tapi pada akhirnya jimin tetap memilihmu. Yoongi, jangan pernah lupa dengan perjuangan kalian sampai sekarang dan kau harus mengerti keadaan jimin. Jimin melakukan pekerjaan ini juga untuk dirimu Yoongi dia selalu berkata ingin menikahimu dan menjadikanmu pasangan hidupnya karena dia sangat mencintaimu..."

Seokjin mengelus rambut yoongi, jika seperti ini Yoongi hanya bisa diam. Namun seokjin yakin bahwa Yoongi masih mendengarkannya meskipun Yoongi berpura - pura sudah tidur.

"Dan Yoongi, kau tetap harus ingat dengan pekerjaan jimin, dia harus terus berlatih keras untuk menjadi yang terbaik dan kau juga sama, Yoong kau setiap hari selalu berkutat dengan komputer dan lirik - lirik lagumu, jimin juga selalu merasa kesepian tapi dia dengan kesabaraannya selalu merawatmu dan memperingatimu untuk tetap sehat walau tubuhmu selalu jatuh sakit, dan itu semua karena dia mencintaimu yoongi. Kau harus mengerti keadaan. Semoga kau bisa mengerti dengan apa yang aku ucapkan tadi, selamat malam yoongi..."

Seokjin beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi dari kamar yoongi untuk kembali ke kamarnya bersama kekasihnya. Sedangkan Yoongi yang hanya bisa menangis karena semua penuturan seokjin tadi. Sungguh ia sangat egois karena tidak memikirkan keadaan jimin dan itu membuatnya merasa bersalah. Yoongi lalu menutup matanya sampai dia hanyut dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

Pintu kamar Yoongi kembali terbuka dan menampakan namja tampan yang tadi menjaditopik pembicaraan antara Yoongi dan Seokjin. Jimin berjalan perlahan mendekati kekasih gulanya dia pun duduk di samping Yoongi yang telah terlelap dengan bekas air mata yang tergambar jelas di pipinya. Jimin lalu memberikan sebuah kecupan di kedua kelopakmata yang sedang tertutup tersebut dengan kasih sayang yang amat besar.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Yoongi hyung maafkan aku yang selalu membuatmu bersedih.."

 **KRIIIIIIING!**

Bunyi jam weeker yang sangat menggema hingga penjuru kamar membuat Yoongi terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya dan meraih jam tersebut dan mematikannya.

"Jam sialan mengganggu tidur nyenyaku saja, bodoh siapa yang memasang alarm sepagi ini?..."

Yoongi kembali menyimpan jam weekernya dan melihat setangkai bunga mawar dan sepucuk surat di meja nakasnya, seingatnya ia tidak pernah memasang alarm dan menaruh bunga mawar dan surat lalu itu dari siapa? Yoongi segera meraihnya dan membuka isi surat tersebut.

 **To : Min Yoongi**  
 _Good Morning BaekSeoltang baby happy 4 month aniversarry kkk~ tidak terasa kini hubungan kita berjalan selama 4 bulan dan itu sangat membuatku bahagia karena selalu menikmati hari - hari bersama orang yang ku cintai. Apa kau tau alasan aku memberikanmu sekuntum bunga mawar merah? jawabanya adalah karena kau itu istimewa di mataku, kau bagaikan bunga mawar yang memiliki duri di setiap batangnya seperti kau yang selalu berkata tajam tapi kau sangat indah seperti bunga mawar yang mekar cantik dan mengagumkan, dan kenapa aku hanya memberikanmu sekuntum bunga itu? alasannya karena kau adalah satu - satunya orang terindah yang ada di hatiku. Saranghae Park Yoongi._

 **-jimb-**

Yoongi terkekeh hingga air matanya lolos keluar dari pelupuk matanya, sungguh ia ingin sekali menerjang jimin dan memeluknya erat meskipun hanya sepucuk surat dan mawar merah tapi semua ini bisa membuat yoongi berbunga - bunga.

"Si Park mesum itu benar - benar cheesy. kemana larinya dia, akan kuhajar dia jika bertemu. Lihat saja Park kau akan mendapatkan ganjaran akibat dari perbuatan mu karena membuatku menangis dipagi hari.."

Yoongi beranjak dari kasurnya dan mendapati kelopak bunga yang berserakan namun seperti menunjukan arah dan ia melihat sebuah bucket bunga mawar putih yang tergeletak di depan pintu kamarnya. Ia segera meraihnya dan membuka sebuah kertas yang ada di dalam bunga tersebut dan membacanya.

 **To : Min Yoongi**  
 _Apa aku kembali membuatmu menangis lagi? ku harap itu bukan air mata kecewa dan kepedihan. karena aku akan membenci diriku sendiri jika membuatmu bersedih, karena aku mencintaimu._

 **-Jimb-**

Yoongi tertawa dengan tulisan yang jimin tulis itu ia sungguh tak sabar bertemu dengan jiminnya dan memeluknya erat. Yoongi kembali mengikuti arah yang di tunjukan oleh kelopak bunga mawar merah tersebut dan ternyata arahnya ke tempat studio musicnya yang bertuliskan **"SUGA"**.

Yoongi meraih kenop pintu studionya dan melihat sticky note yang tertempel di pintunya. _'jangan meninggalkan ku'_ itulah tulisan yang tertera disana. Yoongi pun membuka pintu studionya dan betapa terkejutnya dia karena studio kesayangannya sudah di rubah menjadi tempat yang penuh dengan balon dan bucket bunga.

Di depan yoongi terdapat seseorang yang sedang duduk memunggunginya dan yoongi perlahan berjalan ke arahnya. Ia yakin bahwa itu adalah jimin nya kekasih yang telah membuatnya menangis terharu karena kejutan yang ia berikan di pagi hari.

Hanya tinggal 3 langkah lagi ia dapat meraih punggung kekasih nya dan memeluknya erat sampai ia puas tapi sebuah lagu terdengar oleh telinganya dan membuatnya kembali menghentikan langkah kakinya.

 _'Please don't see just a boy caught up indreams and fantasies~_

 _Please see me reaching out for someone I can't see~_

 _Take my hand let's see where we wake up tomorrow~_

 _Best laid plans sometimes are just a one night stand~_

 _I'd be damned Cupid's demanding back his arrow~_

 _So let's get drunk on our tears and~_

 _God~ tell us the reason youth is wasted on the young_

 _It's hunting season and the lambs are on the run_

 _Searching for meaning~_

 _But are we all lost stars, trying to light up the dark?_

 _Who are we? ~ Just a speck of dust within the galaxy?_

 _Woe is me, if we're not careful turns into reality_

 _Don't you dare let our best memories bring you sorrow_

 _Yesterday I saw a lion kiss a deer_

 _Turn the page maybe we'll find a brand new ending_

 _Where we're dancing in our tears and~_

 _God~ tell us the reason youth is wasted on the young_

 _It's hunting season and the lambs are on the run_

 _Searching for meaning_

 _But are we all lost stars, trying to light up the dark?_

 _I thought I saw you out there crying_

 _I thought I heard you call my name_

 _I thought I heard you out there crying_

 _Just the same~_

 _God, give us the reason youth is wastedon the young_

 _It's hunting season and this lamb is on the run~_

 _Searching for meaning_

 _But are we all lost stars, trying to light up the dark?_

 _I thought I saw you out there crying_

 _I thought I heard you call my name_

 _I thought I heard you out there crying_

 _But are we all lost stars, trying to light up the dark?_

 _But are we all lost stars, trying to light up the dark?_

Jimin tersenyum ke arah yoongi saat dia sudah menyelesaikan nyanyi nya dan menurunkan mic yang ia pegang. Yoongi tersenyum sambil menangis dan menerjang tubuh jimin hingga jimin hampir terjungkal ke belakang karnanya. Pelukan erat terus yoongi berikan kepada jimin dan tentunya jimin senang karena rencananya membuat kejutan untuk Yoongi berhasil, meskipun terlihat sederhana tapi itu membuat Yoongi sangat di cintai oleh jimin dan Yoongi begitu bahagia saat ini.

"Aku mencintaimu bodoh.."

Jimin terkekeh mendengar yoongi menyatakan cinta kepadanya dengan cara seperti itu tapi jimin juga sangat bahagia karnanya dia bisa membuat yoongi tersenyum hanya karena hal sederhana yang ia berikan.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu baekseoltang baby..."

Yoongi memeluk jimin sungguh erat dan menelusupkan kepalanya di ceruk leher kekasihnya sembari terus mengucapkan kata terima kasih kepada jimin.

"Apa kau menyukainya baby?..."

Yoongi melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah jimin yang sedang ternyum seperti orang bodoh itu. Yoongi mencubiti kedua pipi jimin dan mengecup bibirnya.

"Berapa banyak yang uang yang kau habiskan untuk membeli bunga dan balon ini huh?.."

Jimin di kembali di buat tersenyum saat kekasih gulanya menanyakan hal yang sungguh tidak perlu di jawab oleh jimin. Jimin mecubit kedua pipi putih yoongi dengan gemas karena tingkah yoongi yang begitu manis.

"Aku tak mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk membeli bunga hyung karena pelayan yang menjaga toko itu berkata bahwa aku mendapat potongan karena aku ini tampan..."

 **Pletak...**

Suara jitakan cinta dari Min Yoongi sukses mendarat di sebelah kanan dahi kekasih bocahnya itu, Yoongi di buat kesal dengan jawaban yang jimin berikan karna itu dia memberikan sebuah jitakan termanis yang ia miliki untuk kekasihnya.

"Pabbo kau pasti menggoda pelayan toko bunganya kan supaya dia mau memberikan potongan harga? ough jangan - jangan kau memberikan nomor ponselmu, kau sungguh genit Park.."

jimin tertawa keras di depan wajah yoongi sungguh itu membuat Yoongi naik darah dalam sekejap untung saja dia sedang tak membawa gunting kuku untuk menguliti kekasih tampannya ini.

"Hahaha hyung kau sungguh lucu kalau sedang cemburu, mana mungkin aku menggodanya sedangkan aku masih memiliki banyak uang untuk membelikan mu bunga..."

Yoongi menghela nafasnya sesaat hingga akhirnya jimin menggenggam tangannya dengan halus sambil memberikan beberapa kecupan pada punggung tangan Yoongi.

"Hyung terima kasih untuk semuanya, terima kasih karena kau selalu menjadi cahaya untuk hidupku dan menjadi sandaranku di saat aku lelah, memberikanku kasih sayang yang tulus meskipun kau jarang menunjukan nya secara langsung. Tapi hyung satu hal yang harus kau ingat selalu dalam hatimu bahwa aku Park Jimin sangat mencintaimu.."

Yoongi menatap manik hitam jimin dengan dalam, dia sungguh tak melihat secuilpun kebohongan yang ada pada diri jimin, yang ia lihat hanya ketulusan yang memancar pada sorot mata jimin dan itu membuatnya merasa sangat di cintai.

"Aku juga sangat sangat mencintaimu jiminnie kau yang selalu membuatku tersenyum meskipun aku selalu bertindak pasif dan tak perduli tapi ingatlah bahwa aku juga sangat mencintaimu..."

Jimin tersenyum mendengar penuturan yang Yoongi katakan tadi, dia sungguh merasa bahagia tentu saja karena semua yang telah ia perjuangkan untuk Yoongi tidak sia - sia.

"Maaf atas semua kekuranganku hyung, atas sikapku yang kekanakan dan selalu berbuat semaunya tanpa memikirkan perasaanmu terlebih dahulu..."

Yoongi meraih pipi jimin dan mengelusnya sangat pelan dengan ibu jarinya menyalurkan kehangatan di tiap sentuhan yang ia berikan kepada kekasihnya.

"Tidak ada manusia sempurna jim semua orang pasti memiliki kesalahan begitupun denganku, tapi di mataku kau selalu terlihat sempurna karena kasih sayang yang telah kau berikan. Jadi berjanjilah untuk selalu bersamaku dan selalu menjadi cahaya untuk hidupku karena aku sudah sangat bergantung padamu jim..."

Jimin tersenyum menganggukan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia berjanji untuk selalu bersama Yoongi. Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah yoongi, meraih tengkuknya dan memeluk pinggang yoongi agar semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Detik berikutnya bibir merekapun bersatu memberikan ke hangatan pada bibir masing - masing.

Meraka saling mencium, melumat dan menggigit bibir masing - masing. Menyalurkan cinta yang tulus pada setiap kecupan yang mereka. Membuat yoongi begitu terbuai dengan semua yang jimin berikan. Hingga saat pasokan udara mulai habis di paru - paru yoongi ia memukul pelan dada jimin untuk segera melepaskan nya, detik itupun ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Jeongmal saranghae Min Yoongi..."

"Aku membencimu bodoh..."

Yoongi menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah jimin dan segera melesat ke kamarnya untuk mengerjai kekasih bocahnya itu. Jimin tentunya tak tinggal diam ia pun berlari mengikuti Yoongi ke kamar mereka berdua, dan mengunci pintunya agar yoongi tidak kabur lagi.

"Yaak baby sugar kenapa kau malah lari dariku eoh?..."

Jimin duduk di samping yoongi yang sedang mendudukan dirinya di atas kasur miliknya sambil bersender pada sisi ranjang. Yoongi hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan lucunya sambil memainkan ponsel canggihnya.

"Dasar kau pabbo jimin tak peka..."

Jimin mengerutkan keningnya karena bingung dengan maksud yang yoongi katakan, apa dia ingin mengajaknya untuk di kamar supaya lebih nyaman atau... ah sudahlah kau pasti tau maksudnya.

Jimin pun meraih pundak yoongi supaya yoongi menyandarkan kepalanya pada lehernya itu, mengelus surai sewarna abu - abu yang sangat halus dan wangi. menghirupnya sambil memberikan beberapa kecupan puncak kepalanya.

"Kenapa hum? apa kau mau kita berada di kamar supaya lebih nyaman?..."

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum, ia mendongkakan kepalanya dan mengecup tulang rahang tegas sang kekasih bocahnya.

"Iya itu maksudku pabbo. Tapi kemana semua member? kenapa di dorm hanya ada kita berdua?.."

Jimin mengecupi kening sang kekasih dan melingkarkan seberah lenganya ke leher yoongi, mengusapnya dengan sangat lembut.

"Mereka juga membantuku hyung, menaburkan kelopak bunga dan membantu merancang semuanya. Sekarang mereka memberikan kita waktu untuk berdua hyung..."

Jimin terkekeh mengingat seberapa repotnya semua anggota membantunya mepersiapkan kejutan untuk yoongi. Dan itu membuahkan hasil yang baik untuk jimin.

"Apa membuatku menunggumu tanpa kabar dan mengabaikan semua panggilanku itu termasuk dari rencana yang kau buat?.."

Yoongi terus mendongkakan kepalanya ke arah jimin, melihat seberapa tampan kekasihnya saat ini dengan garis rahang yang tegas, hidung yang sempurna tatapan mempesona yang selalu ia tunjukan dan bibir penuh yang sedang ia jilat untuk di basahi. Yoongi rasanya benar - benar akan gila sekarang karena tingkah kecil jimin yang membuatnya panas seketika.

"Tentu hyung, aku membuat mu kesal terlebih dahulu dan pada akhirnya membuatmu bahagia.."

Jimin tersenyum sangat menawan di depan mata yoongi dan bibirnya memberikan sebuah kecupan hangat pada bibir yoongi. Itu sungguh membuat pipinya merah merona, akibat apa yang jimin lakukan padanya.

"J-jim.."

Jimin mengerutkan keningnya kembali karena tingkah yoongi yang menurutnya aneh. Yoongi sangat gugup saat ini dan ingin sakali menenggelamkan dirinya ke laut.

"Waeyeo baby?.." Jimin mengelus surai yoongi dan memberikan sebuah kecupan pada pipi merah yoongi.

"A-aniyeo jim..." Yoongi menyembunyikan kepalanya ke dada bidang jimin dan memeluknya erat. Mengelus perut berabs jimin dengan sensual dan menyingkap baju jimin ke atas agar dia bisa melihat seberapa sexynya perut kekasihnya ini.

"Baby apa ada yang salah denganmu?..." Jimin mengelus surai jimin dan memainkannya layaknya permen kapas yang selalu yoongi minta saat dia masih kecil. Jantung Yoongi selalu berdetak di atas normal setiap kali berdekatan dengan jimin seperti ini, sungguh ia sangat gugup sekarang ini.

"J-jim kenapa hyung jadi gugup seperti ini?.." Jimin kembali di buat bingung dengan tingkah kekasih gulanya, sebenarnya dia kenapa atau mungkin itu sebuah kode bahwa yoongi sedang menginginkannya?.

"Ada apa dengan mu baby? bicaralah padaku..."

Yoongi menghembuskan nafasnya dan mendongkakan ke arah jimin, memberikan nya tatapan sayu yang ia miliki. Dan itu sungguh membuat jimin menelan salivanya dengan susah payah.

"A-apa kau sedang ingin..."

Yoongi menarik dagu jimin ke arahnya dan mencium bibir jimin, melumatnya dengan bersemangat dan membisikan kata 'aku menginginkanmu sekarang' pada ciuman yang yoongi berikan.

Jimin pun tak tinggal diam menikmati apa yang yoongi berikan padanya, ia melumat bibir yoongi dan mendominasinya menekan kepala belakang yoongi dan memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan, mencari posisi yang pas untuk melumat bibir masing - masing.

"Eunghh.."

Sebuah lenguhan dari mulut yoongi berhasil keluar saat lidah jimin mengajaknya untuk saling membelit dan menghisap salivanya. Yoongi mengeratkan pelukannya di leher jimin dan terus memejamkannya dengan erat. Menikmati setiap rasa manis yang jimin berikan pada mulutnya dan terus membalas setiap lumatan yang jimin berikan walau ia selalu kalah.

"Eummh jimhh..."

Jimin mulai memasukan tangannya ke dalam kaus yang jimin kenakan, memberikan sentuhan di tiap kulit mulus yoongi dari perut hingga ke dadanya. Mencubit dan memilin nipple merah yoongi.

Jimin melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan menatap manik hitam kekasihnya yang sayu, ia memberikan sebuah kecupan di bibir kekasih gulanya.

"Jimhh..." Yoongi menarik dagu jimin dan mencium nya sangat terburu-buru, sungguh saat ini ia sudah tak tahan dengan tubuh kekasih sexynya itu. Yoongi manarik narik baju yang jimin kenakan memberi kode kepada jimin untuk segera menanggalkan pakaiannya.

"Eummh ahhm.."

Yoongi terus melenguh dan mendesah akibat tangan lihai jimin memainkan nipplenya tak lupa bibirnya yang hebat mencumbunya memberikan rasa nikmat dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Jimin kembali melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan mendapat tatapan tak suka dari yoongi. Jimin berusaha melepaskan kaus pendek yang yoongi pakai dan yoongi dengan senang hati mengangkat tangannya untuk membantu jimin melepaskan bajunya.

"Kau curang jim masa aku sudah toples begini kau masih dalam keadaan utuh.."

Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya dan membuat jimin ingin sekali melahap habis bibir kekasih gulanya itu. Detik berikutnya jimin melepaskan baju yang ia kenakan dan terlihatlah 6 buah abs yang terpampang di depan mata Yoongi hingga yoongi kesulitan bernafas.

"Bagaimana baby apa ini masih belum cukup?..."

Jimin menyeringai ke arah yoongi yang saat ini tak berkedip melihat tato yang ia buat di perutnya, meskipun bukan tato permanen tapi itu tetap membuat jimin lebih sexy dari biasanya.

"Sejak kapan kau membuat tato bocah?.."

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan jimin, Yoongi lebih memilih bertanya perihal tato yang baru ia lihat di perut sexy jimin, dan itu membuatnya terasa semakin terbakar.

"Kapan? ini baru kemarin hyung mungkin satu bulan juga akan hilang, tapi ke sexyan ku tak akan lenyap selamanya.."

Yoongi memutar bola matanya jengah dengan ke percaya dirian jimin yang sudah tingkat papan atas itu, dia ingin sekali menjilat tato yang ada di perut jimin dan menyesapnya.

"Hyung apa kau benar - benar ingin melakukannya?..."

Jimin bertanya sekali lagi dan itu di balas dengan anggukan polos seorang Min Yoongi. Detik berikutnya Jimin membaringkan kekasih gulanya dan menindihnya menahan tubuhnya dengan satu lengan dan satu lengannya lagi mulai melepaskan celana pendek Yoongi hingga yoongi hanya memakai underwerenya sekarang.

Yoongi menatap jimin dengan sangat sayu ia sungguh sudah benar-benar di kuasai nafsu namun masih dengan kasih sayang. Yoongi kembali menyatukan bibir meraka dan langsung melumatnya, mengeratkan pelukan nya pada leher jimin yang berada di atasnya.

Jimin melepas satu-satunya kain yang yoongi kenakan dan sekarang ia sudah benar-benar tak memakai apapun. Lalu jimin dengan tergesa melepaskan celana yang ia kenakan sampai ia naked.

"Aahh jimmhh..."

Desahan kembali keluar dari mulut Yoongi saat jimin menghisap lehernya dengan kuat memberikan yoongi banyak hicky di leher putihnya. Yoongi terus mengacak rambut Jimin menyalurkan kenikmatan yang jimin berikan padanya.

"Jimmhh shhh..."

Jimin meraih junior milik Yoongi dan menggesekan dengan miliknya, mengurutnya dengan sangat bergairah dan membuat Yoongi bermandikan keringat. Yoongi terus di buat gila oleh setiap sentuhan yang Jimin berikan padanya.

"Aaah aahh jimhh yaahh..."

Yoongi terus meracau saat orgasme pertamanya akan segera datang ia meremas rambut jimin dan melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang jimin agar mereka semakin menempel.

"Ougghh babyyhh.."

Desahan demi desahan terus mereka keluarkan sampai mereka akan segera menjemput klimaks yang mereka kejar sedari tadi. Jimin terus mempercepat gesekan junior miliknya dengan milik yoongi dengan sangat brutal.

"Jimmhh wannahh cummhh..."

"Bersamahh babyhh.." Setelah saling mengucapkan itu merekapun mengeluarkan cairan kenikmatan yang sudah mereka tahan dari tadi.

"hhh jimhh ini belum berakhir kan?.."

Yoongi mengatur nafasnya dengan sangat sulit dan menghirup udara sebanyak - banyaknya. Jimin hanya menunjukan smirk andalan nya untuk menggoda Yoongi.

"Tentu saja ini belum berkhir sayang masih ada mainan untuk kau nikmati, tunggu sebentar disini baby.."

Jimin megecup bibir Yoongi dan beranjak dari kasurnya, ia berjalan ke arah lemari di sebelah kiri tempat tidur. Mengeluarkan benda yang mengerikan bagi yoongi. Jimin menatap tajam ke arah Yoongi dan mendekatinya.

"J-jim jangan bilang kau akan menyuruhku memakainya dan kau mengajaku jalan-jalan ke luar!.." Jimin tertawa melihat wajah ketakutan Yoongi dan itu sungguh lucu di mata jimin.

"Hahaha tentu saja tidak baby kita akan tetap berada disini dan aku tidak sejahat itu menyiksamu dengan sangat sadis..."

Yoongi mengehela nafas lega pasalnya hal buruk yang dari tadi ia fikirkan dengan benda yang jimin pegang itu tak akan terlalu menyiksanya. Namun ia di buat menjerit saat jimin mengikat kedua tangannya dan memasukan vibrator ke dalam menhole nya.

"Aaagghhh appoo!..."

Yoongi meneteskan air matanya karena rasa sakit seperti di belah menjadi dua langsung ia rasakan. Jimin mengelus surai yoongi dan mencium bibirnya dengan sangat lembut, berusaha mengalihkan sakit yang yoongi rasakan saat ini.

Saat di rasa yoongi sudah menyesuaikan dirinya dengan vibrator yang ia kenakan kini jimin melepaskan ciuman nya dari yoongi. Yoongi hanya bisa pasrah saat jimin melakukan apapun yang dia mau karena sebenarnya ia pun menyukainya.

"Jimhh jangan memasangkan benda bodoh itu pada penis ku.."

Jimin kembali tersenyum karena Yoongi memohon kepadanya untuk tidak memasangkan ringcoock pada juniornya. Seakan tuli jimin malah semakin gencar menggoda yoongi, ia menekan tombol maksimum pada remot vibratornya.

"Jiminhh ahhh jimmhh sshhh fuckhh..."

Yoongi mendesah kuat kala batang vibrator itu menusuk ke dalam prostatnya, ini sungguh menyiksa dan jimin hanya tersenyum memandangi dirinya yang tersiksa seperti ini.

"Jimmh akkhh lepashhkan benda bodohh ini berengsekhh ahh.." Jimin segera melumat bibir yoongi yang terus meracau dengan kata-kata kasarnya. tangannya mencubit nipple yoongi dan memilinnya dengan kuat.

"Ahmm ngghh terlalu dalam ahh.."

Desahan yoongi tertahan karena mulutnya tersumpal oleh bibir penuh kekasihnya, ia di buat gila oleh 4 benda dalam sekaligus terutama Ringcock yang mencengkram juniornya yang sudah berkedut ingin mengeluarkan spermanya.

"Jimmh keluarkan mainan ini bodohmm ahh..."

"kau berisik hyung.."

Jimin segera bangkit dan memasukan juniornya pada mulut kekasihnya. Jimin mengerang saat gigi rapi yoongi bergesekan dengan miliknya dan juga lidah hangat Yoongi menyapa junior besar miliknya.

"Eummhh jimhhh..."

Yoongi menjerit karena ia belum siap menerima junior jimin pada mulutnya tapi jimin malah langsung memasukannya hingga menyentuh tenggorokannya.

"Jangan berisik dan kulum dia..."

Jimin berbicara dengan nada dinginnya mau tidak mau yoongi mulai menghisap junior jimin yang ada dalam mulutnya, menggesekan giginya dan sesekali mendesah tertahan akibat dari vibrator yang terus menumbuknya.

"Agghh babyyhh kau hebathh sshh.."

Jimin menggerakan pinggulnya dan menusukan juniornya pada mulut Yoongi. Yoongi terus menghisapnya dengan kuat dan memberikan gigitan pada junior jimin dan menimbulkan suara erangan sexy dari pemilik junior.

"agghh babyhh aku sampai..."

Setelah mengatakannya jimin langsung mengeluarkan cairan cintanya di mulut yoongi, yoongi hampir tersedak karena cairan jimin begitu banyak dan ia segera menelannya. lalu jimin mengeluarkan juniornya pada mulut yoongi.

"Agghh jimmhh lepashhkan mainan bodohh ituhh..."

Yoongi tanpa henti meracau dan terus begerak gelisah karena sungguh ia ingin mengeluarkan spermanya dari tadi dan harus ia tahan karena ringkoock sialan yang jimin pasang pada juniornya.

"Jika itu di lepas aku tak akan bisa mendengarkan nyanyian merdumu ini baby..." Jimin mengecup kening yoongi dan memberikannya cubitan pada nipplenya.

"Kauhh tetaphh bisa ahh mendengarhh kanhh suara kuhh jimhh shhh masukan milikmuhh daddyhh..."

Jimin terkekeh dengan permohonan yang yoongi ajukan kepadanya pasalnya yoongi jarang sekali meminta kepadanya biasanya jika ia ingin ia pasti akan melakukannya langsung.

"Apa kau mau bergerak di atasku baby?.." Yoongi segera mengangguk mengiyakan apa yang jimin mau, karena sungguh yoongi sudah tak tahan.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya dengan cepat memberi tanda bahwa ia yang akan bergerak di atas jimin dan akan memuaskan kekasih mesum nya itu.

"Yeahh daddyhh biarkan babyhh bergerak akkhh di atas mu mmhh..."

Jimin tersenyum dengan apa yang yoongi katakan, kekasihnya sungguh sudah benar - benar tak tahan ternyata. Jimin pun langsung meraih tali yang mengikat kedua tangan kekasihnya dan melepaskan nya, tidak lupa dengan ringkock dan vibrator yang masih terpasang pada tempetnya lalu melepaskan nya dan membuangnya.

"Aggghhh hh daddyhh kau gila..."

Yoongi mendesah saat cairan kenikmatannya berhasil ia keluarkan, sungguh rasanya benar - benar lega dan menakjubkan seperti melepaskan beribu beban yang ada di pundaknya.

"Sekarang lakukan pekerjaanmu baby buat dirimu terpuaskan karena miliku..."

Jimin mengecup bibir Yoongi dan ia pun segera membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur. Menatap setiap pergerakan kekasihnya yang sungguh sexy di matanya. Yoongi bangun dan mendudukan buttnya di paha Jimin ia sengaja menggesekan miliknya dengan milik kekasihnya lalu kembali bangkit untuk mendekatkan holenya ke junior jimin.

"Daddyhh baby sangat mencintaimuhh ahh..."

Yoongi perlahan menurunkan tubuhnya dan memasukan junior jimin pada hole ketat miliknya. Jimin tak hanya diam menikmati namun ia juga membantu yoongi untuk bergerak, meremas bongkahan butt yang kenyal dan berisi memberikan sensasi nikmat bagi yoongi.

"Ahh yeah aku juga mencintaimu babyhh.."

Yoongi mulai menggerakan pinggulnya naik turun tangannya bertumpu pada abs coklat milik kekasihnya.

"Ahh ahh daddhh eummh kau sungguhh besar..."

Yoongi meracau dan terus mendesah mengiringi setiap gerakan pada pinggulnya. Junior jimin semakin masuk kedalamnya dan terus menyentuh prostatnya dan itu sungguh membuat Yoongi lupa segalanya.

"Yeaah babyhh good jobhh agghh.."

Jimin pun tak mau kalah dengan hanya diam dia mulai menggerakan pinggulnya naik turun dan berlawanan arah, itu sukses membuat yoongi mendesah kuat karena junior jimin telah menemukan titik nikmatnya.

"Agghhh jimhh daddyhh yeaah disanahh.."

Keringat terus mengalir di sekujur tubuh mereka berdua dengan yoongi yang terus menggerakan pinggulnya semakin menggila karena ingin mengejar

kenikmatan yang sebentar lagi akan segera datang.

"Jimmhh ahh wanna cummhh..."

Yoongi mulai melemas dan kakinya kaku sekali, jimin pun terus mengangkat butt yoongi tinggi - tinggi dan menghempaskannya kembali hingga junior jimin benar - benar masuk ke dalam holenya.

"Jimhh pleasehh ahh oughh..."

"Together babyhh.."

Yoongi sengaja mengetatkan holenya supaya junior jimin tercengkram oleh lubangnya. Jimin meremas junior yoongi yang sudah sangat tegang hingga urat - uratnya terlihat dan itu sungguh membuatnya semakin ingin yoongi terus mendesah.

"Aggghhh jiminnhhh..."

"Ouggghh hyunghhh..."

Cairan mereka akhirnya kembali keluar namun di tempat yang berbeda tapi kenikmatan yang mereka rasakan benar - benar membutakan keduanya.

"Daddhh, babyh hh punya hadiah untukmu. Tapi berjanjilah kau tak akan memasukannya lagi nanti.."

Yoongi membisikannya dan mengulum telinga jimin membuat jimin ingin terus melakukan permainan yang seru dengan kekasih gula nya ini.

"Hadiah apa yang ingin kau berikan hum?.."

Yoongi tersenyum dan segera melepaskan junior jimin dari lubangnya. Ia lalu beranjak ke lemari dan memakai pakaian maid yang hanya menutupi seper empat pahanya dan memakai bando supaya makin terlihat sexy. tak lupa ia meraih hils berukuran 10cm yang membuat kaki putihnya semakin indah.

Setelah di rasa cukup dan penampilannya sudah benar yoongi berjalan ke arah Jimin dengan sebuah gunting yang ia genggam. Yoongi tersenyum ke arah jimin dan memberikan ciuman kupu - kupu kepadanya.

"Daddy hadiahku ini pasti akan membuatmu senang, cukup diam dan lihatlah seberapa nakalnya kekasihmu ini jim.."

Jimin mendecak melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang mulai nakal itu, jimin sebenarnya bingung belajar dari mana kekasihnya menjadi nakal begini. Tapi jimin percaya bahwa Yoongi nya hanya seperti ini jika di hadapan dirinya saja.

"Lakukan pertunjukanmu baby dan jangan membuatku kecewa.."

Yoongi menyeringai dan mengikat kedua tangan jimin, yang di ikat hanya membelalakan mata tanda bahwa ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang yoongi lakukan saat ini. Yoongi turun dari kasurnya dan kembali meraih gunting yang tadi di simpannya. Dia tersenyum manis ke arah jimin yang sekarang sedang menatapnya heran.

"Daddy apa baby terlihat manis ean cantik sekarang?.." Yoongi bertanya pada jimin dan di jawab anggukan oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Kau selalu terlihat cantik dan manis meskipun tanpa pakaian seperti itu baby.." jimin menjawab sambil menunjuk pakaian Yoongi dengan dagunya.

"Benarkah? bagaimana dengan ini?.." Yoongi menggunting roknya hingga sebatas selangkangannya.

"Ahh itu bukan manis lagi baby tapi itu sexy.." Jimin menjilat bibirnya yang sudah kering bahkan tenggorokannya pun sangat kering dan butuh air.

"Daddy kau menyukai lubangku ini kan ahh ahh.." Yoongi menungging dan menggesekan holenya ke ujung kursi yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Fuck apa yang kau lakukan bitch.." Jimin mengerang merasakan juniornya yang kembali terbangun akibat ulah kekasihnya itu.

"Aahh daddyhh dan kau menyukai nipple ku ini ahh, jilat ini daddh..." Yoongi terus menggesekan buttnya ke kursi itu sambil tangannya memilin nipplenya sendiri.

"Shit lepaskan ikatan sial ini, kau jangan menyiksa daddy mu ini baby.." Jimin terus bergerak gelisah karena ia tak tahan di pelakukan seperti ini. Rupanya kekasih gulanya ini sedang balas dendam kepadanya.

"Daddyhh lubang Sugar gatal eohh fuck me daddyhh..." Yoongi terus menggerakan buttnya sambil menggoyangnya, bergerak erotis agar kekasih tampannya itu semakin tersiksa.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menyiksaku begini bitch?.." Jimin sedikit membentak Yoongi agar kekasihnya mau melepaskan ikatan pada tangannya.

"Aahh sampai ahh daddyhh tak tahan eunghh.." Yoongi tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati jimin, ia lalu melepaskan tali yang terikat di tangan kekasihnya itu.

"Cepat kembali ke kursi itu dan menungginglah..." Perintah telak jimin langsung Yoongi sanggupi, dan ia pun berjalan ke arah kursi tadi lalu menungging ke arah jimin. Jimin berjalan mendekatinya dan tanpa aba - aba apapun.

 **Jleb**

"Akhhhh daddyyy.."

Ia memasukan juniornya ke lubang hangat Yoongi, dan itu membuat kaki Yoongi lemas seketika namun yoongi tidak terjatuh karena jimin menahannya dan langsung menggerakan pinggulnya dengan brutal.

"Ahh ahh daddhh pelanhh eunghh..."

Yoongi terus mendesah karena tumbukan yang jimin berikan kepadanya membuat yoongi sangat melayang.

"Ougghh bitch inihhh hukuman untuk mu karena berani ahh mengikat tangan ku eunghh.."

Jimin terus menusukan juniornya pada lubang Yoongi merasakan betapa panasnya kegiatan mereka saat ini tanpa perduli matahari sudah sangat terik.

Kecupan tumbukan erangan dan kenikmatan bercampur pada kamar mereka. Tak memperdulikan apa yang terjadi di luar sana, yang mereka tau sekarang hanyalah rasa nikmat akibat dari percintaan mereka hingga keduanya mengerang lega karena telah mengeluarkan cairan kenikmatan yang entah sudah keberapa kali mereka orgasme namun itulah cinta. Saling menyayangi dan saling menberikan kehangatan masing - masing...

"Saranghae baby sugar, kau adalah malaikat kecil ku yang sudah di takdirkan untuk mengisi kekosongan hatiku dan akan terus menjadi yang utama dalam hidupku, Terima kasih untuk semuanya" **\- Park Jimin-**

"Nado saranghae Jiminnie aku sangat menyangimu sampai kapanpun, kau yang memberikanku cahaya di saat aku berada pada kegelapan dalam hidupku kau yang selalu ku cinta jiminnie. Terima kasih karena kau berada di sampingku..." **-Min Yoongi-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

hohoho ini ff ke 3 dari jimb buat baby sugar hehe, makasih baby buat hadiah videonya duuuuuh joha joha joha kkk gak kerasa beneran udah 1 bulan kita jadi daddy sama mommy hehe makin bahagia deh ya bentar lagi baby yoonji lahir kkk. makasih juga uri aegi jeha sama jequ tetep sayang sama dadd and mom yah jangan bandel.

buat si faychimen alias sugan gua tagih ff lu yang bed enough haha yang hot yo! makasih juga buat semua temen rp gua yang mau repot - repot bantuin gua kasih hadiah ke baby seoltang guahh sarangekkkk /pasang emot lopek/

sorry for typo karena typo itu manusiawi. dan lagi tangan gua emang rada bantet jadi ya gituhhh. see u next story dari Jimb and Sugar...


End file.
